in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/The Popstar Project
|status = Ongoing}} The Popstar Project is a solo story by JeloJellyJam, started on May 30, 2019. An incredibly famous yet also mysterious pop star is currently touring America, and her next stop is in Echo Creek, Los Angeles. While her fans are excited about her coming to Echo Creek to sing, Rosewell can't help but feel suspicious about her after witnessing strange things happening whenever she is around. With a little help from some LR gang members, Rosewell gets to the bottom of this whole mystery, but also discovers a terrible secret along the way. Cast *Rosewell Starrison *PROJECT.popstar *Pit *CypherDen *Mona *Arcade Attack **Pixl Aceson **Koharu Sara (a.k.a. bitStella) **Shock **Volt **Torque *Gerald Edmarkson *''(To be announced)'' Story Opening Introduction With an angelic voice, a peppy personality, and an amazing library of songs, it's no surprise Tokyo-based PROJECT.popstar is one of the most popular idol singers in Japan and the world! And now she's going on a tour all across the United States, bringing both her music and her fans along with her. Starting on April 5th, PROJECT.popstar will be embarking on one of her biggest tours yet: the PROJECT.NeoStarway tour! Chapter 1 7:00 AM. In the town of Echo Creek, Los Angeles, 21- year old Rosewell Starringson wakes up to the ringing of her alarm clock. She turns the alarm off and gets herself ready for the day. She eats her breakfast, takes a bath, wears her work uniform, and drives to work at Stop n' Slurp. While driving, she sees some really excited people and becomes confused by them. After parking her car, she noticed a large poster in one of the windows. It was of a girl with cyan-colored hair fading into pink then yellow, pink and yellow eyes, and pale skin; wearing a dress adorned with pink, lime, cyan, yellow, and white stripes and polka dots; as well as pink and white long socks with star patterns, yellow shoes, and cyan and lime bracelets in her left wrist. There was large text in the top and middle saying "PROJECT.popstar: Live! PROJECT.NeoStarway Tour", as well as some tour dates and other information in the bottom. *'Rosewell:' ....PROJECT.popstar? What a weird name. Rosewell left her car and went to the counter, ready to start her shift. Her first customers for the day are a group of really excited people. The group creeped Rosewell out a bit, with their overenthusiastic smiles and extremely energetic movements making them look like they're hiding something. One of them, a teenage girl with pigtails and a neon dress, walked up to the counter holding a slushie filled with layers of cyan, yellow, pink, and lime juice. *'Rosewell:' Umm....how may I help you? *'Excited Girl:' I'd like to pay for this slushie! The girl, in a bout of excitement, quickly slams the slushie into the counter, spilling some of it as well as surprising Rosewell. *'Rosewell:' AAH! down on the counter, noticing a puddle of spilled slushie Aaah....geez.... *'Excited Girl:' Oh, whoops....sorry.... *'Rosewell:' I-It's okay. Don't worry. *'Excited Girl:' Can I still pay for this? *'Rosewell:' Yes, that'll be 12 cents. *'Excited Girl:' Thanks! quickly while placing items in the counter Oh, and I'd also like to pay for these bag of chips, and these large-sized sodas, and these hotdogs, one with extra mustard, and– *'Rosewell:' Whoa, slow down! What'd you say again? *'Excited Girl:' a bit slowly Okay, I'll pay for this slushie, five bags of chips, this pack of four large-sized lemon sodas, one hotdog with extra mustard, two chocolate bars, and...two tubs of ice cream! *'Rosewell:' ...That...t-that's a lot! Are you sure you want to buy this much? *'Excited Girl:' Yep! *'Rosewell:' As in for real?! *'Excited Girl:' Uh-huh. *'Rosewell:' Well, let's see here....one slushie, five chip bags, four large sized sodas, one hotdog, two chocolate bars, two ice cream tubs....that'll be about....47 dollars and 75 cents. The girl gives Rosewell $50. Rosewell gives the girl her change, and her, along with the rest of the group, leaves the store with the items in tow. Rosewell gets even more confused by the sight, but decides to move on. She then proceeds to clean up the mess with a towel, but she gets interrupted by the founder of the LR Gang and her best friend, Gerald Edmarkson. *'Gerald:' Hey, Rosewell. *'Rosewell:' O-Oh! Hey, Gerald. What are you doing here? *'Gerald:' I'd like this grape soda. a can of grape soda on the counter *'Rosewell:' That'll be a dollar. *'Gerald:' Here you go. Rosewell a dollar Thanks! Just as Gerald was about to leave the store with his grape soda, Rosewell stops him quickly, a question having popped up in her head. *'Rosewell:' Wait! Gerald! *'Gerald:' Yes....? *'Rosewell:' ....What's with all the excited people everywhere? I keep seeing them everywhere for some reason, and I just don't know why....what, is Galaximus dead or something? *'Gerald:' Not really. I mean, I just fought her a few days ago. *'Rosewell:' Well, what is it then? *'Gerald:' PROJECT.popstar's performing a concert here. *'Rosewell:' Who's PROJECT.popstar? I've seen a poster of her, but who is she exactly? *'Gerald:' From what I've heard, she's a really popular pop star and idol singer from Japan. *'Rosewell:' ....Doesn't ring a bell. *'Gerald:' Well, you've got to listen to her music sometime. Not really a huge fan of her, but it's still pretty great! I've heard that she's on tour right now, and today, she's gonna perform here at the Echo Creek Concert Hall. *'Rosewell:' So....Are you gonna go there? *'Gerald:' ....Not really, I'm more of a rock fan. And I gotta finish another group project. Speaking of which....I've gotta go now. Was nice meeting ya! *'Rosewell:' Bye.... Gerald leaves the Stop n' Slurp, but not before taking a sip of his grape soda. Rosewell resumes her task of wiping the counter, but is once again sidetracked; this time by an employee who seems in a hurry. He quickly places posters of PROJECT.popstar around the store walls and windows, as well as cardboard standees of PROJECT.popstar. Rosewell gets confused by the sight. *'Rosewell:' Uh, hey? What's going on? *'Employee:' PROJECT.popstar's doing a meet-and-greet! I can't wait to come and meet her! WOOO!!! the store, excited *'Rosewell:' What the.... 11:21 AM. Rosewell had already finished her shift, and is now eating lunch at Britta's Tacos. Red Spoon's was far away from where she was, so this was the next best thing. Next to her are Pit, an angel and the captain of Palutena's Army; as well as CypherDen, the rebellious electric ninja and a YouTuber. *'Pit:' a taco I gotta say, these tacos to the taco he was eating are the best I've ever tasted! *'CypherDen:' Wait 'till you try out the tacos at Red Spoon's! *'Pit:' That reminds me....why doesn't he name his restaurant? CypherDen shrugs, before proceeding to take a huge bite of a burrito. While everyone is busy eating their lunch, Rosewell notices a lot of excited people rushing across the street. *'Rosewell:' eating a burrito ....Where's everyone going? Is it that meet-and-greet one of my co-workers mentioned? *'Pit:' I thought Galaximus died or something. *'Rosewell:' She didn't. Gerald fought her a few days ago. *'CypherDen:' If you really wanna know, why not go check it out yourself? *'Rosewell:' Ehhh....okay....? Rosewell looks at the crowds of people rushing in, feeling nervous. *'Rosewell:' That's a lot of people.... sigh I'm gonna have to be careful around here....don't wanna be a road pancake.... Rosewell rushes past the crowd, saying "Excuse me" along the way. Unbeknownst to Rosewell, CypherDen, and Pit, everyone inside Britta's Tacos suddenly leave the restaurant to join the horde of excited people. The employees of the restaurant decorate the whole restaurant with PROJECT.popstar-related decor and items; all the while an oblivious Pit and CypherDen have a little conversation. *'CypherDen:' ...What would you say is your favorite food in here? *'Pit:' Hmm....I would say the sugarrito. *'CypherDen:' Pit, that's not even a menu item! *'Pit:' B-b-b-but I thought it was! *'CypherDen:' Ugh....have you even read the menu? *'Pit:' I didn't! I never learned how to read, remember? *'CypherDen:' Ah, right.... Meanwhile, Rosewell finally gets to where everyone was going, and it turns out her co-worker was right. It's a meet-and-greet event with none other than PROJECT.popstar. People everywhere are crowding around her, either asking for an autograph or wanting to take a picture with her, and PROJECT.popstar feels extremely overwhelmed by the crowds of fans around her. *'PROJECT.popstar:' Whoa-hoa! No need to be in a hurry, everyone! *'Rosewell:' Umm....excuse me? *'PROJECT.popstar:' Rosewell Oh! Didn't see you there! Are you a new fan? Would you like an autograph? *'Rosewell:' Sorry, but you seem to be mistaken. I'm not a fan, and I'm not asking for your autograph. *'PROJECT.popstar:' In that case, why are you here? *'Rosewell:' I'm here to know why there's a lot of people all around you looking all excited and stuff. It's like they really wanna meet you. *'PROJECT.popstar:' Oh, they're all my fans. They're really excited to see me perform a concert here! *'Rosewell:' I can see that.... *'PROJECT.popstar:' I'm really surprised that my fans here really like me a lot! Guess you could say I've got a hypnotizing charm! giggles Next question, please! *'Rosewell:' of suspicious Okay....why are you here? Never mind, scratch that, I already know, but....why are you holding a concert here? I mean, there are many other, really popular places in Los Angeles you could hold a concert in, but....why here? *'PROJECT.popstar:' Because I wanted to. Next question, please! *'Rosewell:' Umm, that doesn't answer my question– *'PROJECT.popstar:' Next question, please! *'Rosewell:' But– *'PROJECT.popstar:' Next question, please! *'Rosewell:' Ms. Popstar, I really need to– *'PROJECT.popstar:' Next question, please! *'Rosewell:' her index finger up Ah– umm.... her hand down, then sighs ....never mind. *'PROJECT.popstar:' Any further questions? *'Rosewell:' I've....gotta go back to my friends now. Bye, umm....Ms. Popstar....if that really is your name.... *'PROJECT.popstar:' Goodbye! Rosewell proceeds to leave the meet-and-greet and returns to Britta's Tacos. Upon arrival, she notices the whole place is decorated with PROJECT.popstar-related decor, confusing her even more as well as creeping her out. *'Rosewell:' Aaah! What's going on? Guys, are you seeing this? Rosewell turns to Pit and CypherDen, their conversation having turned into an argument over a burrito....filled with sugar. *'Pit:' to shove a burrito filled with sugar into Den's face Aw, come on Den! The sugarrito's amazing! You just gotta try it! *'CypherDen:' the burrito back No, thank you! It's terrible. *'Pit:' shoving it into her face Come on, Den! Just try it! *'CypherDen:' That thing gave Star an extreme sugar rush! There is NO WAY I'm eating that! *'Pit:' Aw, pretty please? *'CypherDen:' NO, PIT! *'Rosewell:' STOP! Pit and CypherDen overhear Rosewell's shouting, and eventually stop their arguing. *'Pit and CypherDen:' What? *'Rosewell:' Have you guys noticed what I just saw? *'Pit:' What thing? *'CypherDen:' at Britta's Tacos Uh, Pit? I don't remember the whole place looking like this when I came here.... Pit turns around and notices the newly-decorated Britta's Tacos. *'Pit:' W-wha....? What just happened....? *'CypherDen:' I have no idea. *'Pit:' at the neon decor Man, I think all these neon colors are making me really dizzy.... *'Rosewell:' Wait....could PROJECT.popstar be behind this? *'CypherDen:' What do you mean? *'Pit: '''Who's PROJECT.popstar? ''himself PROJECT.popstar....what a weird name.... *'Rosewell:' Gerald told me she's a popular idol singer from Japan. I can definitely see the "popular" part, a lot of people are going really crazy for her. And those people looked really enthusiastic....and shivering unsettling.... *'CypherDen:' Well then, why accuse her? I mean, if she's really popular, then it makes sense that people would act like really big fans! And besides, there's nothing wrong with being really enthusiastic! *'Rosewell:' I know, Den, but she acted kinda weird. She kept saying "Next question, please!" every time she answered me. Plus, I don't think a restaurant would straight-up decorate the whole place for her.... *'Pit:' staring at the neon decor Hmm, fair point. getting tipsy Okay, now I'm really getting dizzy! *'CypherDen:' Okay, I gotta admit, that is kinda creepy, but you shouldn't jump to conclusions. You could get mislead. *'Rosewell:' I don't know, I still feel suspicious about her. Hmm....Hey, wait! Maybe you guys can help me get to the bottom of this! *'CypherDen:' Okay then. How can we help? *'Rosewell:' Den, you'll be helping me track down that popstar and see what she's up to. *'CypherDen:' Alright. *'Rosewell:' Okay, what's next...right! We're gonna need all the help we can get. So....Pit, you'll be recruiting allies. *'Pit:' in a nearby trash can Yeah, I'll do it.... vomiting *'CypherDen:' Yikes....do you think he'll be okay? *'Rosewell:' Don't worry, he will. The guy eats floor ice cream everyday, I'm sure he'll be fine after staring at garishly bright colors! *'CypherDen:' Ermm....okay then? 12:17 PM. PROJECT.popstar is walking down the street, waving hello to anybody she sees. Rosewell and CypherDen watch from afar in an alleyway, being cautious not to get caught by anybody. *'Rosewell:' Seeing anything strange happening? *'CypherDen:' ....Nope. Just then, Rosewell and CypherDen eventually spot a weird occurence. As PROJECT.popstar walks by and greets everyone, people suddenly become excited by PROJECT.popstar appearing. From random bystanders and store owners to taxi drivers and commuters, even those who don't know or care about PROJECT.popstar at first suddenly turn into super-fans for what appears to be seemingly no reason. Rosewell and CypherDen both react accordingly. *'CypherDen:' ....What....the....frick. *'Rosewell:' H-How did....how'd s-she....w-w-what the heck even happe– *'CypherDen:' Wait, hold up. Rosewell, are you capturing any of this? *'Rosewell:' Yeah, yeah, I'm on it! Rosewell quickly reaches for her pockets, trying to find her phone. Just then, out of nowhere, Rosewell and CypherDen hear the voice of a young boy. It's Pit, unexpectedly arriving where the two are. *'Pit:' Hey, guys! *'Rosewell:' W-WHAT?! PIT, HOW DID YOU GET IN HE– *'CypherDen:' Rosewell! You better be quiet, or she'll– Rosewell and CypherDen's loud voice seems to have attracted some unnecessary attention. PROJECT.popstar, having heard what seemed to be a sound from a nearby alleyway, slowly turns her head around to check what it could be. *'CypherDen:' Ah shoot, I think she spotted us! Quick! Everyone, hide! *'Pit:' But– his arm grabbed by CypherDen *'CypherDen:' No time, Pit! CypherDen quickly pulls Pit into the alleyway, where the three LR gang members eventually all hide. *'Pit:' What's going on– *'Rosewell:' quietly Shh! Be quiet, or she'll spot you! PROJECT.popstar looks at the alleyway, and notices....nothing! She decides to shrug it off and continue on her way. *'Pit:' quietly Okay....what's going on? *'CypherDen:' quietly Pit, what are you doing here? You could've got us caught! *'Rosewell:' quietly And besides....how'd you find us? *'Pit:' Okay, so I was walking around, looking for you two. I heard your whispering, and I happened to spot you guys! By the way, what's going on? You two seem to be acting weird. *'Rosewell:' quietly We're on a stealth mission. *'Pit:' Wait, as in like Metal Gear Solid? bit loud That's awes– volume Oh, sorry. I mean, quietly that's awesome! *'Rosewell:' quietly I guess you can say that, but it's also pretty dangerous as well. Right now, we're trying to find out what Ms. Popstar's up to. And right now, I think we just witnessed something really, really weird. And I was just about to capture it....wait. Den, is the coast clear? CypherDen peeks from the alleyway, and notices that PROJECT.popstar has continued on her way, still hypnotizing people and turning them into her fans. *'CypherDen:' quietly Yep. And she's still turning people into her fans. *'Rosewell:' Oh, thank goodness.... Rosewell finally manages to find her phone, and peeks out of the alley. She then proceeds to record what PROJECT.popstar is currently doing. *'CypherDen:' Pit Alright, what about my question? *'Pit:' ....Your question? Right, I'm here because I've got some of our fellow teammates to help us. *'Rosewell:' So, you've got allies. That's great! Can you tell us who they are? *'Pit:' Oh, they'll be here soon! (Work in progress) References *'Star vs. the Forces of Evil' - Pit references the sugarrito from the episode "Star vs. Echo Creek", and CypherDen mentions Star's sugar rush from the same episode. Trivia *The story was first announced in a Megannouncement released on May 29, 2019. The description is different from the one seen in this page. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam Category:Solo stories